


Сияй (ярче в темноте)

by idoubleknot



Series: everyday project pt.2 [5]
Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Girls Kissing, Pining
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idoubleknot/pseuds/idoubleknot
Summary: Может, это случилось в момент, когда она впервые вошла в тренировочный зал и её взгляд сразу упал на красивую девушку, увлечённо танцующую перед зеркалом.Или когда вышеупомянутая девушка мазнула пальцем по её губам, когда они стояли в уборной наедине, и их лица была настолько близко, что она чувствовала чужое дыхание на своей коже.Йеджи не была уверена, как именно всё началось, но она без памяти влюбилась в Рюджин.
Relationships: Hwang Yeji/Shin Ryujin
Series: everyday project pt.2 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776124
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Сияй (ярче в темноте)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [glow (brighter in the darkness)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912852) by [shinyeons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyeons/pseuds/shinyeons). 



> _Мы можем отдохнуть, но ещё слишком рано.  
>  Нам нужно отдохнуть, но это всё ещё так далеко.  
>  Мы должны продолжать путь,  
>  Даже несмотря на то, что мы не видим и края, мы должны идти до конца _

Йеджи была не уверена, как это всё – _её чувства к Рюджин_ – началось.  
Возможно, всё началось в момент, когда она впервые вошла в тренировочный зал – испуганная и дрожащая, как ребёнок после просмотра фильма ужасов – и её взгляд упал на невообразимо красивую девушку, танцующую перед зеркалом. Рюджин – тогда ещё с длинными тёмными волосами вместо привычной сейчас короткой стрижки – даже не удостоила её взглядом.  
Йеджи было некомфортно и даже страшно оказаться в ловушке вместе с таинственной красотой на протяжении бесконечных часов, пытаясь сделать всё возможное, чтобы сосредоточиться на хореографии, разучить которую нужно было всего за два дня.  
Поэтому Йеджи была удивлена, когда после изматывающей тренировочной рутины девушка неожиданно вышла из комнаты, оставив свои вещи. Взгляд Йеджи метался между дверью и красным рюкзаком на полу, она была в замешательстве – нужно ли сказать трейни о забытых вещах, или же лучше не обращать внимание.  
Поток мыслей был прерван звуком громких шагов и тем, как вспотевшая девушка открывала дверь спиной, так как руки были заняты двумя бутылками водосы.  
– Вот, возьми, – сказала трейни, протянув бутылку Йеджи. Голос был вежливым, и Йеджи ничего не оставалось, кроме как принять бутылку из её рук.  
Йеджи была настолько шокирована происходящим, что не получалось заставить себя выпить воды, когда пересохшее горло буквально молило о жидкости. Тем временем девушка смотрела на ошалевшую Йеджи и, судя по всему, восприняла её молчание за возможность продолжить говорить.  
– Прошу прощения, что не заговорила раньше, мне было жизненно необходимо разучить эту хореографию.  
Йеджи моргнула после признания и приложила максимум усилий, чтобы не обращать внимание на ёкнувшее в груди сердце, когда трейни от смущения потёрла шею. Выглядела она при этом _слишком_ очаровательно, что кардинально отличалось от неистового вида во время танца.  
– Меня зовут Рюджин, – представилась трейни, протянув свободную руку. Йеджи удалось смирить ураган прорывающихся наружу эмоций – она улыбнулась и взяла Рюджин за руку.

Они начали проводить все больше времени вместе, разучивая танцы, пока утекали секунды, минуты, часы, и Йеджи уже тогда знала, что они будут неделимы.  
И она не ошиблась. Они с Рюджин стали действительно неразлучным дуэтом.  
То, что Рюджин училась в той же школе, тоже повлияло на их сближение. Да, Рюджин была на год младше, они не были в одном классе, но такой мелочи было недостаточно, чтобы их разделить.  
Они приезжали на одном автобусе, вместе ходили на обед, и Йеджи всегда поджидала снаружи класса, наслаждаясь видом сфокусированной Рюджин сквозь окно больше, чем хотелось бы признаваться себе.

Это случилось в школе – внутри женской уборной, если быть точнее – когда Йеджи настигло то самое бескокойное чувство в груди, от которого дыхание становилось тяжелее, а сердечный ритм сбивался с привычного.  
Рюджин была близко – так близко, что Йеджи чувствовала чужое дыхание на своих щеках, что щекотало кожу чуть ли не до раздражения. У Рюджин в одной руке был розовый блеск для губ, а второй рукой она держала Йеджи за подбородок так мягко, что было удивительно, как от такого деликатного касания было настолько жарко.  
А затем Рюджин безымянным пальцем мазнула по её губам, убирая излишки блеска, и Йеджи хотелось то ли плакать, то ли кричать, потому что в сознании была каша. Рюджин _до чёртиков_ хотелось целовать и разделить с ней этот самый блеск _настолько сильно_ , что было больно.  
Было больно, потому что не хотелось отталкивать новую подругу, было больно от мысли о том, что любой человек мог войти в комнату и пустить слухи о них, было больно _от страха_.  
Ну и, само собой, потому, что Йеджи понятия не имела, чувствует ли Рюджин то же самое; жаждала ли она поцелуя так же сильно, как этого хотела Йеджи.  
Дело в том, что Йеджи не знала, когда это всё началось. Но она стопроцентно была уверена в том, что после инцидента в уборной ничего иного не хотела, кроме как притянуть Рюджин ближе к себе, узнать вкус её губ.  
Но кроме _этой_ мысли в голове была другая, не менее желанная – _их дебют_.  
Поэтому она загрузила себя тренировками. Она танцевала, пела до позднего вечера и даже написала пару песен, старательно пытаясь сделать вид, что все они не о Рюджин. Со временем она подружилась с другими трейни, проводила с ними свободное время, смеясь, и, прежде чем успела понять, сформировалась группа друзей.  
Йеджи надеялась, что ни одна душа не заметила, как она краснела, когда Рюджин – которая тоже входила в их круг – заходила в комнату во всём чёрном с головы до пят, и привычно присаживалась рядом с Йеджи, переплетая их пальцы. Все знали, насколько они близки – самые близкие во всём агентстве – и то, как Рюджин всегда показывала, сколь сильно дорожит ею и их дружбой, отнюдь не делало легче и так чувствительному сердцу Йеджи.  
Стало только хуже, когда Рюджин обрезала волосы и явилась на тренировку такой уверенной и преисполненной себя, что это напомнило Йеджи о самой первой их встрече. Но в этот раз она полностью окаменела вовсе не от страха, а от того, насколько сильно у неё перехватывало дыхание глядя на Рюджин – будто та вышла из её юношеских фантазий о том, как должна выглядеть идеальная девушка.  
Йеджи даже на мгновение забыла, что она старше – настолько маленькой и юной чувствовала себя под взглядом Рюджин. Ей было тяжело дышать, когда девушка подошла к ней– полностью застывшей – и взволнованно обняла её за талию, абсолютно не ведая, что столь простой жест делал с эмоциями Йеджи.  
– Тебе нравится? – спросила Рюджин, и её милые кошачьи ямочки появились, когда губы растянулись в улыбке, а глаза выжидающе засияли.  
– Очень красиво, – практически шёпотом ответила Йеджи – дыхание перехватило, а сердечный ритм раздавался в ушах.  
Ситуация лишь ухудшилась, когда Рюджин смутилась и спрятала лицо в изгибе шеи Йеджи, горячим дыханием щекоча кожу. Йеджи не посмела даже шевельнуться, настолько тепло было от объятий Рюджин.  
Короткая стрижка не только сделала Рюджин ещё более привлекательной - её танцы стали твёрже. Шаги были тщательно выверенными и уверенными, будто она хотела поджечь землю под ногами, и от этого сносило крышу. Йеджи никогда не видела, чтобы кто-то за столь короткое время настолько сильно улучшал свои навыки, и невозможно было не гордиться ею.  
Возросшая страсть Рюджин к танцам сблизила их ещё больше – насколько это было _вообще допустимо_. Они бесчисленные ночи проводили вместе, в тренировочном зале, придумывая новые хореографии, оттачивая движения и превращаясь в умелых артисток.  
Остальные трейни – _и даже сотрудники самого агентства_ – были ошеломлены их работой над собой и удивлялись, как возможно отточить столь невероятные связки за такой короткий срок.  
Йеджи знала о том, что стремление стараться, проводить бессонные ночи, доводя себя _до грани_ , появилось из-за Рюджин. Эта девушка… _вдохновляла её_. Горящая страсть, сияние которой отражалось в глазах Рюджин, была чем-то, чего Йеджи ещё не видела прежде – от неё было горячо, но хорошо. От неё хотелось стать лучше и сиять в темноте с той же лёгкостью, как это получалось у Рюджин.  
И в тот момент Йеджи окатило осознанием того, что, стараясь занять себя тренировками и неясным будущим, _в её мечтах_ Рюджин всегда будет рядом, сияя в мыслях.  
Потому что после того, как она привнесла свет в столь долго занимающие темные мысли, Рюджин тоже стала её мечтой.

—

Йеджи не была уверена, как так вышло, но в итоге стала лидером нового проекта женской группы агенства. Сейчас она была постарше, и ей следовало быть увереннее в себе, но это было невозможно – проходить проверку, когда её мечта и мечта остальных девочек дебютировать была прямо перед носом.  
Рюджин была там же, как всегда. Это было негласное правило, о котором знали все – они всегда были вместе, несмотря ни на какие обстоятельства.  
Благодарность Йеджи не знала границ, когда Рюджин держала её за руку, потому что она нервничала перед репетициями, или когда Рюджин заверяла, что она отличный лидер. Рюджин держала Йеджи, когда она заливалась слезами потому что она _всех подвела_.  
Её команда проиграла – и Йеджи чувствовала, что это всё её вина.  
_Она_ недостаточно упорно работала. _Она_ плохо тренировала остальных девочек. _Она_ ужасный лидер. _Она_ упустила _их шанс_ на дебют.  
В голове была каша, а тело было слабым от большого количества пролитых слёз. Остальные девочки пытались поддержать, и Йеджи знала, что они стараются быть хорошими, но только у Рюджин были силы успокоить её.  
И прежде, чем Йеджи осознала, они сидели вместе с Рюджин в тёмной комнате, подальше от камер и чужих глаз. Была только она сама, Рюджин, её тёплые объятия и их разбитые мечты внутри того самого тренировочного зала, в котором они проводили свои подростковые годы.  
Дыхание Рюджин было спокойным, несмотря на редкие слёзы, которые продолжали падать с её глаз, и, хоть Йеджи бла разбита внутри, она выпрямилась и мазнула пальцами по покрасневшим щекам Рюджин. Их нынешняя близость напомнила Йеджи о весьма конкретном моменте в прежние дни.  
Даже со всей болью глаза Рюджин продолжали сиять, и от её взгляда Йеджи сходила с ума, потому что Рюджин была единственным источником света в темноте.  
И именно поэтому, когда уверенные руки Рюджин потянулись к её подбородку, как и в тот день в школьной уборной, Йеджи льнула к касанию, стараясь дать Рюджин желаемое, надеясь, что растущая боль хоть на мгновение сойдёт на нет.  
И в следующий момент губы Рюджин – мягкие и аккуратные, такие как Йеджи и представляла – накрыли её собственные. Йеджи положила руки на шею Рюджин и медленно потянула вниз, опасаясь того, что если связь между ними оборвётся, та убежит.  
Рюджин была над ней и целовала так осторожно, что забылся тёмный зал, в котором они были, а сознание витало в облаках от вишневого вкуса губ, который действовал на её тело как лекарство – нервы успокоились, а слёзы перестали капать.  
Когда они отстранились с широко распахнутыми глазами, Йеджи ожидала увидеть сожаление в чертах Рюджин. В итоге она получила ободряющую улыбку и крепкие объятия. Они нашли взаимное успокоение в касаниях друг друга, и на какое-то время всё стало хорошо.  
Позже, той ночью, Рюджин говорила Йеджи, что всё будет хорошо, и было невозможно не верить ей, когда они лежали обнявшись на кровати Рюджин, перебирали волосы друг друга и украдкой ловили поцелуи.  
Йеджи надеялась, что Рюджин права.

—

Спустя какое-то время будущее вновь озарилось яркими красками. Рюджин стала чрезвычайно популярной после появления в шоу на выживание – _весьма неприятном, и Йеджи ненавидела каждую его секунду, но это всё ещё было шоу на выживание_ – и сама Йеджи готовилась к тому, чтобы быть представленой миру.  
После такого травматичного периода жизни трейни – _упущенный шанс на дебют, свидетельство того как многие друзья покидают агентство одна за другой и даже сдаются реализовать свои мечты_ – Йеджи вновь чувствовала волнение Даже если всё ещё было весьма туманно, вкус слова “дебют” чувствовался так ясно, как никогда прежде.  
При этом всё ещё было кое-что на краю её сознания, что продолжало беспокоить, не позволяя спать по ночам.  
_Рюджин._  
Нет, они не изменились после того дня в тренировочном зале и ночевки у Рюджин дома. Проблема была в том, что они никогда не обсуждали _поцелуй_. _Поцелуи_ , если быть точнее.  
И из-за этого Йеджи ломала себе голову, лежа на кровати посреди ночи и желая компании Рюджин. Ей отчаянно хотелось уснуть в объятиях младшей вновь.  
Она не знала, что та ночь значила для Рюджин – когда для неё это был худшая и лучшая ночь одновременно, ночь её первого поцелуя. Хотелось напрямую спросить у Рюджин, почему она вела себя так, будто ничего не произошло. но не могла. Не тогда, когда она вела себя точно так же, и не когда она была трусихой, как только дело начинало касаться её чувств к Рюджин.  
И когда солёные слёзы покатились по лицу Йеджи в два часа ночи, после бесконечных часов ворочания на кровати с мыслями о Рюджин и о том, насколько чудесно чувствовались её губы, стало понятно, насколько она _облажалась_.  
Не было у неё никакого краша на Рюджин. Она _глубоко и отчаянно_ любила её.  
Ей нужна была Рюджин, и нужна она была прямо сейчас. Ждать больше не было сил.  
Именно поэтому Йеджи стрелой неслась по тёмным улицам Сеула в такую рань и игнорировала все попытки страха занять её мысли. Ноги болели, а горло пересохло от бега, но этого было недостаточно, чтобы сбить её с цели. Ей _необходимо_ было увидеть Рюджин, и только эта мысль сама по себе удерживала от того, чтобы развалиться надвое.  
И, казалось, сама вселенная в этот раз была на её стороне, потому что телефон завибрировал, едва она оказалась перед домом Рюджин. От полученного сообщения губы Йеджи растянулись в улыбке.

**рюджини**  
эй  
ты спишь?  
**йеджи**  
выгляни в окно  
**рюджини**  
??  
**йеджи**  
просто сделай это, глупышка

И в следующий момент Рюджин выглянула из окна. На её мягких чертах лица проступал шок, сложно было удержаться и не хихикнуть от того, насколько мило она выглядела – сонная и практически растворившаяся в чёрной толстовке на пару размеров больше.  
Но, когда открылась дверь и Йеджи пришлось встретиться с Рюджин лицом к лицу, весь воздух из лёгких магическим образом исчез. Нервозность и тревожность вновь охватили её, руки дрожали, а тело вспотело, хоть на дворе и была зима. Кажется, Рюджин заметила тревогу, потому что потащила внутрь и повела наверх – в уют тёплой спальни.  
Едва они присели на кровать Рюджин, как их накрыла тишина. Они не сидели лицом к лицу, их плечи не соприкаслись как обычно, когда они были вместе. Что-то было не так, и от этого в груди Йеджи всё горело неопределённостью, её сознание от тревоги не могло остановиться, проворачивая внутри вопрос, правильно ли она поступила, придя к Рюджи в столь поздний час и…  
– Я люблю тебя.  
На секунду Йеджи показалось, что слова непроизвольно соскользнули с её губ. Но затем она повернулась, и Рюджин смотрела на неё своими яркими глазами с такой заботой и любовью, что сердце готово было выскочить из груди – так сильно оно билось.  
– Я так сильно люблю тебя, – повторила Рюджи на этот раз мягче, заглядывая глубоко в глаза Йеджи. – И я не могу притворяться больше, потому что _ты заслуживаешь знать, что тебя любят._  
Даже в темноте было видно, как щеки Рюджин покрылись влагой, и Йеджи пришлось остановить себя от того, чтобы не сцеловать всё её слёзы, потому что Рюджин было что ещё сказать.  
– Я люблю тебя очень давно, но окончательно уверилась в этом, когда мы поцеловались. Я не могла спать ту неделю, всё думая о том, как было хорошо и как сильно хотела сделать это снова. Но мне было страшно, поэтому я ни разу не упоминала поцелуй.  
Теперь плакала уже Йеджи, Рюджин аккуратно держала её за руки, и невозможно было отвести взгляд друг от друга.  
– Ты тоже молчала, поэтому я старалась игнорировать произошедшее. Но у меня не очень хорошо получилось, как ты можешь заметить. – Рюджин рассмеялась, и несколько слезинок упали вниз. – Я отправила тебе сообщение, потому что не могла уснуть, не могла перестать думать о тебе, Йеджи.  
Йеджи улыбнулась сквозь слёзы и наконец-то потянулась руками к лицу Рюджин и мягко провела пальцами по её покрасневшим милым щёкам.  
– Тогда мы обе дурочки, – начала она и придвинула ближе Рюджин до того, как они коснулись лбами друг друга. – Потому что я не могла спать по той же причине.  
И этого было достаточно, чтобы их губы сомкнулись вновь.  
Спустя месяцы, полные тоски и мыслей о том, что она не сможет почувствовать вкус губ Рюджин вновь, она была здесь, целуя Рюджин и зная что девушка, которую она любит, любит её в ответ.  
Йеджи знала, что ничто не перебьёт этот момент, и поэтому наслаждалась каждой секундой поцелуя. Остаток ночи она провела у Рюджин, разговаривая обо всём и ни о чём одновременно, пока часы пролетали мимо, и вернулась домой с довольной улыбкой и неописуемой радостью прежде, чем успело подняться солнце.

—

Позже Йеджи всё же обнаружила множество моментов, таких же замечательных, как признанение Рюджин и само их существование казалось нереальным.  
Как когда им сообщили, что они наконец-то дебютируют, и они целовались в последний раз в тренировочном зале для трейни, прежде чем перейти в тренировочный зал для айдолов.  
Или когда они взяли первую победу и, выплакав все глаза и отгуляв вместе с остальными девочками – _Джису, Черён и Юной, их одногруппницами и лучшими подругами,_ – они целовались в зале ожидания, пока никого не было поблизости. Они выражали таким образом свою благодарность за то, что у них получилось.  
И, само собой когда Йеджи решила сделать сюрприз Рюджин и наконец-то предложить ей стать её девушкой, игнорируя вопли снаружи спальни.  
(Было явно слышно как Черён просит Юну быть потише, но, кажется, их макнэ была слишком взбудоражена, чтобы обращать на это внимание).  
И сейчас, когда её мечты сбывались одна за другой, Йеджи чувствовала, будто она идёт по облаками.  
И знала, что если она поскользнётся, то Рюджин рядом и подхватит её. Она будет рядом, сиять в темноте и держать её в целой и невредимой, как это было всегда.

> _Посмотри на ночное небо, посмотри на звезды;  
>  Они как мы, сияющие ярче в темноте_


End file.
